Amour goût fraise
by Riuchika-san
Summary: "Ichigo Kurosaki, un jeune lycée comme les autres va faire la rencontre de cet homme qui va changer son quotidien et peut être sa vie toute entière." Bonne lecture ! C'est ma toute première histoire sur ce site, j'espère que vous apprécirez (ps: un chapitre toutes les deux semaine ) (PS: c'est du yaoi )
1. Un début de journée comme les autres

**Chapitre 1 :**** Un début de journée comme les autres**

Mon réveille se mit à sonner, d'un geste habituel je l'éteignis avant de retourner entièrement sous mes draps. Je ne pus rester tranquille bien longtemps, mon père surgit de nulle part pour se jeter sur moi comme chaque matin. Je l'esquivais sans problème, ce qui le conduit à atterrir sur mon lit.

-Bien jouer Ichigo, tu arrives désormais à esquiver les attaques de ton vieux père ! -Te fou pas de moi, tu fais le même cirque chaque matin !

Je quittais ma chambre en laissant mon père derrière moi. Je me dirigeais alors à la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche et me préparer à aller à l'école. Je descendis ensuite au salon où Yuzu avait préparé le petit déjeuné. Karin était déjà à table. J'engloutie avec rapidité mon petit déjeuné et je partis pour l'école.

-A ce soir, Karin, Yuzu. –A ce soir Ichi-nii. Dirent-elles en cœur

J'ouvrais la porte quand j'entendis mon père.

-Bonne journée, Ichigoooooo !

Je l'évitais de nouveau et je fermais la porte derrière moi. Je marchais d'un pas nonchalant, je n'avais aucune envie d'aller en cours. Je marchais tout en me laissant emporter par mes pensées. J'ai entendu dire qu'un nouvel élève allait arriver dans notre classe, je me demande bien à quoi il ressemble. A ce qu'il parait, il aurait changé de lycée suite à son comportement, ça ne doit pas être quelqu'un de bien fréquentable.

Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais déjà arrivé à mon lycée. Au fin fond de la cours, j'aperçu Renji et Rukia. Je me dirigeais alors vers eux pour les rejoindre.


	2. Nouvel élève

**Chapitre 2 : nouvel élève**

« Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais déjà arrivé à mon lycée. Au fin fond de la cours, j'aperçu Renji et Rukia. Je me dirigeais alors vers eux pour les rejoindre. »

Renji et Rukia font partie de mes plus proches amis. Je les ai tous deux rencontré lors de la rentrée des classes de l'an dernier. Depuis nous ne nous séparons plus.

« -Yo ! Ichigo. lança Renji

-Salut tous les deux.

-Comment ça va ce matin ? demanda-Rukia

-Comme chaque matin.

–Vous avez entendu parler du nouveau qui va arriver dans notre lycée ? Il parait que ce n'est pas un enfant de cœur, de plus il est dans ta classe Ichigo. ajouta Renji.

–Ouais, à ce qu'on dit, il aurait été renvoyé de plus de dix lycées.

–Si c'est le cas, il ne restera pas bien longtemps ici. rajouta Rukia ».

La sonnerie retentie dans toute la cours, chaque élève se dirigeait alors vers la porte principale. Tous trois suivions le mouvement et nous rentrions tous en cours. Aucun de nous n'était dans la même classe, mais cela n'empêchait pas que nous restions toujours ensemble. Je marchais dans le couloir en direction de ma classe, je commençais la journée par la biologie. Notre professeur, Kurotsuchi Mayuri est un vrai sadique. Il nous laisse toujours une tonne de devoir, sans oublier ce qu'il nous fait faire en cours. La semaine dernière nous avons testé différant produits chimiques sur de malheureuses petites souris. Je ne comprends pas que le directeur Yamamoto ne l'ai pas encore viré. J'arrivais enfin dans la salle de classe, le professeur était déjà là. Orihime et Chad étaient là eux aussi, je leur fis un signe de la main pour les saluer.

« -Asseyiez-vous et fermer là, comme vous le savez nous accueillons un nouvel élève parmi nous. Je vous demanderais de lui faire un bon accueil. il se tourna vers la porte. Tu peux entrer ! »

Alors la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, aucun bruit ne traversait la classe. Seul des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre. Un jeune homme passât le pas de la porte, un grand étonnement s'emparât de moi. Ce jeune homme avait des cheveux de couleur bleu clair coiffé en arrière, ainsi que des yeux d'un bleu électrique. Toute la classe restait ébahie face à ce personnage haut en couleur.

-« Je te laisse te présenter à ta nouvelle classe.

-Salut, je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack…

-C'est bon. Tu peux aller t'assoir où il y a de la place. »

Il ne lui a même pas laissé le temps de finir de se présenter… Quel monstre ce Kurotsuchi… Grimmjow ne dit rien et allât s'assoir où il le pouvait, la seule place de libre se situait juste à côté de ma table. Il avançait dans l'allée sous les regards indiscrets des autres élèves, même Inoue ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Les cours de la journée suivaient leur cour, enfin arrivait l'heure du repas. Orihime avait comme à son habitude préparé un repas que seul elle pouvait supporter. Les rires, la joie, tous était là. Mon attention fût attirée par du bleu au fond de la classe, c'était Grimmjow qui était seul à sa table. Je décidais d'aller le voir pour ne pas le laisser seul.


	3. Une rencontre électrique

**Chapitre 3 : Une rencontre électrique**

_« Mon attention fût attirée par du bleu au fond de la classe, c'était Grimmjow qui était seul à sa table. Je décidais d'aller le voir pour ne pas le laisser seul. »_

_Je m'avançais le long de l'allée jusqu'à sa table. Le sourire au lèvre en pensant à la bonne action que j'allais accomplir, j'engageais la conversation timidement._

_-Bonjours. _

_-…_

_-Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki, c'est moi qui suis à coté de toi en classe._

_-J'en suis heureux pour toi. Dit-il d'un ton inintéressé._

_-Fait pas ton insociable et vient manger avec nous. Lançais-je sans hésitation._

_-Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plait._

_-Mais…_

_-Lâche moi j'te dis !_

_Il se leva de sa chaise l'air énervé. Je restais figé, droit comme un piquet. Je n'osais plus rien dire. Je me trouvais actuellement en face d'un homme visiblement plus âgé et plus grand que moi. Je sentais les regards des autres posés sur nous, chaque attention portée à nous. La classe était alors silencieuse. Grimmjow me fixait droit dans les yeux, j'avais l'impression qu'il scrutait le plus profond de mon âme. Il saisit son sac à côté de sa table et l'enfilât sur son épaule, il partit sans rien faire, sans dire un mot. Seul il léger filet d'aire caressât mon visage quand il passât à côté de moi. Un doux parfum envahi mes narines, c'était l'odeur de Grimmjow. Je me retrouvais alors planté là, comme un abruti. Je me retournais en direction du reste de la classe où tout le monde me dévisageait. Je ne dis aucun mot, je me contentais d'aller me rassoir au prêt d'Orihime et de Chad. _

_-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Me demandât-Chad _

_-Je n'ai pas tous compris moi-même._

_-Est-ce que ça va ? Demandât Orihime._

_-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas Inoue. Lui répondis-je avec le sourire._

_La journée continuât comme à son habitude, le reste de l'après-midi se déroulât avec Japonais en compagnie du professeur Kuchiki. Son nom est Biakuya, le frère adoptif de Rukia, un personnage des plus sérieux. Quand j'y réfléchi, je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire… Ça ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours pour Rukia. Pendant les trois heures de japonais, Grimmjow n'a pas pointé le bout de son nez, serai-ce notre « discussion » qui en serai la cause ? Sans connaitre la raison, je me sentais coupable au fond de moi. La cloche sonnât la fin de la journée et Grimmjow n'était toujours pas venu. Je rangeais mes affaires et sorti de la classe. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde avant de prendre le chemin du retour. _


	4. Une ombre dans la nuit

**Chapitre 4 : Une ombre dans la nuit**

_« Je dis au revoir à tout le monde avant de prendre le chemin du retour. »_

Je marchais en direction de chez moi, pensif. Je me remémorais cet évènement si… trouble. Je retournais tout sa dans ma tête sans arriver à comprendre, pourquoi Grimmjow avait-il réagit de cette façon ? Serai-ce moi qu'il l'ai mis dans cet état ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu en cours cet après-midi ? Nombreuses sont les questions qui sont sans réponses. Cette journée m'avait totalement troublé. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne le connaissais point. C'était juste une altercation entre moi et un inconnu, j'avais l'habitude de me battre avec des personnes que je ne connaissais pas et sans raison valable (souvent en rapport avec la couleur orange de mes cheveux). Alors pourquoi cela me perturbait tant ? C'était bien la première fois que ça m'arrivais. Tout à coup, je sortie de mes pensées. Je remarquais alors que je savais point où je me trouvais, sans m'en rendre compte j'avais empreinté le mauvais chemin. Je me situais dans une ruelle plutôt sombre, à la nuit tombante. Les derniers rayons du soleil me caressaient le visage alors que la ruelle fût plongée dans la pénombre la plus totale. Alors que j'allais rebrousser chemin, un bruit de métal se fit entendre dans mon dos. Pris d'un frison de terreur je me retournais avec méfiance pour voir la source de ce bruit. Je constatais avec effrois la réponse à ma question. Un homme se tenait debout, en face de moi, à l'autre de bout de la ruelle. La boite de conserve à ses pieds devait avoir produit ce bruit métallique. Je fus alors paralysé par la peur, tout mon corps était immobile et refusait de bouger. Cet étrange personnage était vêtu d'un sweat à capuche, ce qui m'empêchait d'apercevoir son visage en plus de la noirceur des ténèbres de la ruelle. Je ne le lâchais pas du regard, je le fixais sans dire un mot. Il fit alors un pas dans ma direction, mon corps refusait toujours de bouger. Il se mit soudainement à courir droit sur moi. Je fis un pas en arrière, c'est tout ce que je fus capable de faire dans cette situation. Il fonçait sur moi à toute allure, je fermais les yeux par réflexe. A ce moment-là je pensais à tous mes proches, à famille, mes amis. Je n'osais imaginer ce que cet homme pouvait me faire subir, cette pensée me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Je me devais d'être fort sur ce coup-là, ne pas rester là et me laisser me faire agresser. Décidé à me battre, j'ouvrais les yeux déterminé. J'avançais le pied que j'avais reculé il y a peu. Je levais alors le bras, poings serré. Mais le mystérieux inconnu passât juste à côté de moi. Un violent coup de vent suivit son passage, un vent imprégné d'une délicate odeur qui me semblait familière. Le fuyard courût hors de la ruelle et disparût dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Je restais de nouveau planté là, sans savoir exactement ce qui venait de se produire. L'unique lampadaire la ruelle s'allumât faiblement. Je me trouvais à présent seul sous la faible lumière de la ruelle. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner, ce qui me tirât de mon incompréhension. Je le sorti de la poche de mon pantalon, c'était mon père qui essayait de me joindre. Je ne répondis pas, je préférais repartir immédiatement en direction de chez moi sans attendre.

J'arrivais enfin devant chez moi, je m'avançais dans l'allée en direction de la porte. Je pénétrais à l'intérieur, je retirais mes chaussures et me dirigeais vers le salon. J'entendais plusieurs personnes discuter, je me demandais bien qui pouvais être encore là à cette heure ? J'ouvrais la porte du salon et je découvrais toute ma famille assise à table avec une personne qui m'est très famillière.


	5. Visite surprise

**Tout d'abord j'aimerai m'excuser pour le retard, j'étais occupé ces temps-ci ( le manque d'inspiration ne m'a pas aidé…) .**

**J'espère que ce 5****e**** chapitre vous plairât.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Chapitre 5 : visite surpise**

_J'arrivais enfin devant chez moi, je m'avançais dans l'allée en direction de la porte. Je pénétrais à l'intérieur, je retirais mes chaussures et me dirigeais vers le salon. J'entendais plusieurs personnes discuter, je me demandais bien qui pouvais être encore là à cette heure ? J'ouvrais la porte du salon et je découvrais toute ma famille assise à table avec une personne qui m'est très familière._

Tous se retournèrent dans ma direction avec un grand étonnement, l'invité inclus. Tous me fixèrent sans rien dire. Je pris la parole pour briser cet interminable silence.

« -Je suis rentré…

C'est Yuzu, les larmes aux yeux qui me répondit la première en me sautant dans les bras.

-Ichi-nii ! On s'est fait du souci, ça fait plus d'une heure que tu aurais dû rentrer !

-Excuse-moi Yuzu, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

-Ne refait plus jamais ça !

-C'est promis.

Elle me lâchât de son étreinte pour aller se rassoir. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué immédiatement mais mon père n'était pas présent, j'aurai dû le remarquer plus tôt. S'il avait été là, il m'aurait déjà envoyé valdinguer contre le mur. Karin quand à elle restait assise sur sa chaise sans rien dire. Yuzu séchât ses larmes et enchainât.

- Tu as dû le remarquer mais il y a quelqu'un qui est venu te voir.

Oui c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié. Je me tournais vers le visiteur qui se trouvait toujours sur sa chaise.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Une bonne heure.

-Excuse-moi du retard. On monte dans ma chambre pour discuter, Yuzu, tu pourras nous monter deux assiettes ?

-Bien sûre.

Nous montions tous deux dans la chambre pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-Il fallait que je te parle, de ce qui c'est passer aujourd'hui.

-Aujourd'hui ? Mais il ne s'est rien passé. Fis-je avec un grand sourire pour cacher la vérité.

-Pas la peine de mentir, Inoue m'as tous raconté. Ton altercation avec le nouveau, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle te trouvait bizarre.

-Altercation est un grand mot, il s'est juste énervé pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et c'est juste une engueulade comme les autres, tout vas bien.

-En es-tu sur ?

-Je t'assure que tout va bien. Pas de panique.

-Je te crois, mais quand je suis venu chez toi on m'a dit que tu n'étais pas encore rentré. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Bah… Je me suis égaré.

-Egaré ? tu te fous de moi là.

-Non je e te raconte pas de connerie, j'étais juste troublé par…

-Par ?

-Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher la vérité.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et commençais à lui expliquer ce qu'il c'était passé au lycée et dans la ruelle.

-Asser bizarre comme rencontre.

-Tu peux le dire. J'ai rien pu faire à ce moment-là.

L'horloge de ma chambre se mit alors à sonner les 10 coups pour annoncer qu'il était 22 heures.

-Et merde, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Je vais devoir te laisser.

-T'inquiète, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie.

Nous descendions tous deux jusqu'à la porte. Yuzu insistait pour que notre invité reste pour le repas en vins. Nous arrivions enfin à la porte d'entrée.

-Ichigo, ne te soucis pas de ce qu'y t'es arrivé. Tu auras vite oublié.

-Je ferai en sorte d'oublié.

-Bien, je te dis à demain. On se revoit au lycée.

-Oui, à demain. »

Je refermais la porte doucement avant de retourner au salon. J'annonçais a Yuzu que j'irai me coucher sans manger, ce qui ne lui plut point. Je remontais dans ma chambre, et je m'allongeais de tout mon long sur mon lit. Cette journée m'avais épuissé, je sentais le sommeil prendre le dessus. Avant de me laisser bercer dans les bras de Morphée, j'usais de mes dernières forces pour le remercier.

-Merci Renji.

**Voilà pour le chapitre 5, j'espère que vous aurez apprèciez. J'ai tout fait pour que l'identité de l'invité soit secrete le plus longtemps ^^**

**En tout cas, à dans 2 semaines pour la suite.**


	6. Un évènement inattendu

**Je tiens à m'excuser du retard, cela va faire un bon mois que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre. Vous avez dû être déçu. J'étais en manque total d'inspiration une fois de plus. Mais maintenant ça va mieux !**

**Voici le 6****e**** chapitre d l'histoire (avec une petite surprise pour me faire pardonner ^^)**

**Chapitre 6 : Un évènement inattendu. **

Le réveil se mit à sonner, d'un geste habituel Ichigo posa lourdement sa main sur le boutons d'arrêt. A l'inverse de se lever, il s'allongeât de tout son long sur son lit. Il sentait la fatigue lié à l'heure tardive de son sommeil. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, il se décidât enfin à se lever et à se préparer. Il posa les deux pieds au sol et prit appui sur son lit pour se lever. Il se dirigeât d'un pas indécis en direction de la salle de bain. Il traversât le couloir qui le séparait de la pièce de douche.

Il fermât la porte derrière lui, la première vision qu'il eut fût son reflet dans le miroir. Il donnait l'air d'un zombie. Des poches sous les yeux, le regard vide, ainsi que le dos vouté et les épaules baissées. Il se redressât, relevât les épaules et se donnât une légère gifle pour se réveiller. Il se dirigeât vers la douche où il actionnât le jet, laissant s'écouler une douce eau tiède. Il commençât par retirer son haut de pyjama, ainsi que le bas. Ichigo n'était maintenant seulement vêtu de son boxer à travers duquel on pouvait apercevoir la forme de son sexe gonflé par une érection matinale. Il finit par retirer le morceau du tissu qui masquait sa virilité. Il pénétrât dans la douche et se positionnât sous le pommeau de douche. L'eau ruisselait sur son jeune corps. Il saisit le gel douche sur sa gauche, ouvrit le bouchons et laissât couler le savon blanc dans sa main. Il frottât ses larges épaules, continuât sur son dos. Il frottât vigoureusement ses deux pectoraux ainsi que ses abdominaux. Il se baissât et s'occupât de ses deux jambes musclées. Il remontât sur l'arrière de ces cuisses et arrivât au niveau de ses fesses. Il terminât ses soins sur son entre jambes qui avait légèrement dégonflé. Il le savonnât avec soin. Ces douces caresses sur son sexe le rendaient de nouveau dur. Il prit en main son membre de chair en fit de doux va et vient pour le stimuler. Il avait eu une journée difficile hier, il pouvait bien se détendre un moment. Il accélérait de plus en plus le mouvement de son bras. Il laissait échapper de petits soupirs presque inaudibles. Sentant le plaisir monter, il saisit de sa main libre les deux objets ronds situés sous son sexe. Il accélérât une dernière fois la cadence, avant de laisser son plaisir se déverser contre le mur. Ichigo était essoufflé, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas fait plaisir à ce point. Il se repositionnât sous le jet de la douche pour retirer le savon présent sur la totalité de son corps.

Il rabaissât la poigné pour couper l'eau, seules quelques gouttes s'échappaient de la douche. Ichigo saisit une serviette et se séchât sans attendre. Il la reposât ensuite sur un sèche serviette, et attrapât ses vêtement pour se revêtir Il constatât avec embêtement qu'il n'avait pas pensé à son caleçon de rechange. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller le chercher. Il se faisait déjà tard, il n'avait pas le temps de s'habiller, de se déshabiller et de se rhabiller. La maison était actuellement vide, ses sœurs étaient déjà à l'école et son père était parti pour des soins à domicile. Il sorti de la salle de bain entièrement nu, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, ouvrit le premier tiroir de sa commode et en sorti un boxer couleur émeraude. Il l'enfilât et se dirigeât de nouveau à la salle de bain pour finir de se vêtir. Vêtit de sa tenue de lycéen, Ichigo sorti d chez lui direction l'école.

Il arrivât à son lycée au moment où la cloche se mit à sonner. Il commençait la journée avec les cours de littérature donné par le professeur Kyoraku. En quelque mots, ce professeur fessait penser à un hippie des années 60. Dans la classe tout le monde était là, Inoue, Sado, et même Grimmjow. Ichigo se dirigeât vers sa place, et s'installât comme si de rien n'était. Les cours passaient et s'enchainaient. Le temps du repas arrivât et s'en allât. La sonnerie de la pause de l'après-midi retentit. Ichigo restait à proximité de sa salle, adossé contre le mur. _« La journée s'était bien passé, pas d'accrochage avec qui que ce soit » _pensait-il. Mais Ichigo se réjouissait trop vite. Au bout du couloir venait un personnage un tant soit peu dangereux. Il s'agissait de Nnoitra Jirga, la racaille de notre école. Primaire, collégien ou lycéen, Il n'épargnait personne. Il était de grande taille, fin comme un file avec de longs cheveux noirs. Il portait un bandeau sur l'œil suite à un … avec les yakuza, cela lui donnait un air encore plus effrayant. Il passât juste à côté d'Ichigo qui ne lui adressât aucun regard.

« Eh ! Poil de carotte ! interpelât Nnoitra.

Ichigo se tournât alors vers lui.

-Je viens de passer devant toi, et tu ne m'adresse même pas un bonjour ?

-Bonjour.

Le grand homme posât la paume de sa main sur le mur, côté à la tête d'Ichigo.

-Je ne me suis pas lever de bon pied ce matin, et il faut que je me défoule sur quelqu'un.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de me confronté à toi. dit sagement Ichigo.

-Mais je ne te laisserai pas le choix.

A ces mots, il saisit le rouquin par le col et le plaquât contre le mur de sa main gauche. Il levât et serrât le poing droit. C'est officiel, le pauvre Ichigo attirait à lui tous les ennuis. Il ne pût que fermer les yeux et attendre le châtiment qui allait lui être affligé. Il attendait, attendait, sans que rien ne se passe. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une chose qu'il n'aurai jamais cru. Le poing de Nnoitra avait été stoppé par nul autre que Grimmjow. Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Lâche-le. dit roidement le bleuté.

-T'es qui toi, et qu'est-ce que tu viens me déranger enfoiré ?

Grimmjow ne répondit pas, il serrât le poing à son tour et frappât l'asseyant d'Ichigo en plein visage. Nnoitra reculât et lâchât Ichigo qui tombât au sol abasourdit par le spectacle qui se donnait à lui. Du sang coulait sur le visage de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Tu a engagé un toutou pour te protéger à ce que je vois, Kurosaki.

-Dégage ! dit sèchement Grimmjow.

-Tu t'en sors pour cette fois, mais ça ne va pas durer.

Nnoitra s'en allât, main sur le nez pour empêcher le flux de sang de couler. Les deux jeunes hommes le regardèrent s'en aller. Grimmjow se tournât alors vers Ichigo. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quoi donc ?

Pourquoi m'a tu aidé ?

-Tout simplement pour m'excusé.

-T'excusé ?

-De ma réaction d'hier.

Le bleuté tournât le dos au rouquin.

-Attends.

Grimmjow se retournât vers Ichigo.

-On est part d'un mauvais pied. Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

La sonnerie retentie de nouveau, une vague d'élèves envahi en peu de temps les couloirs. Ichigo perdu de vue son sauveur dans la foule. Il n'avait pas très bien comprit ce qui venait de se passer, mais il était heureux de cette rencontre.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que ma surprise vous aura fait plaisir ^^**

**Alors à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant. **


End file.
